Epi 31 Closer and Closer
by KingofSlugterra
Summary: Continuing the Master's story


The Adventures of the

God Squad

Episode 31 "Closer and Closer"

**CHECK PREVIOUS EPISODE FOR ALTERNATING ENDINGS**

When we went outside, I just asked Grendel "Grendel, please just listen to what your brother has to say, I trust that you will not be disappointed" I asked him with a smile. Shinai told his brother everything that he told me, which nearly brought Grendel to tears and complete sorrow, but his hatred and anger still had a firm grip on his heart and spirit.

Theme song

Grendel began to attack like the Hulk himself gone absolute crazy (just try to imagine that). I barely was able to defend myself, but when Grendel turned to Shinai, he did nothing, but dropped his staff and just stood! Grendel charged at his brother, knocked him down and began to punch him again and again. Shinai did nothing to defend himself, but eventually only said these words "Brothers forever and ever." Once he said Grendel heard this, he fell back in shock, trying to get his wits back together. Grendel fled in fear, while I rushed to my teacher and took him back to the medic room for surgery. I asked why Grendel suddenly looked like he just a ghost, when Shinai spoke to him. Shinai told me that, when they were younger, that was what they always told each other as boys.

I knew that eventually Grendel would forgive his brother and maybe even become the person he was year ago to Shinai. I began to devise a plan, to give Shinai a chance to talk to his brother and change his evil and twisted nature back to loving and caring. I would require that we capture Grendel and put him in the same room as Shinai (with a shock color or something like that) and give my Master enough time to put love back into the heart of sibling. First we needed to find him, but he only was able to be found when he wanted to be founded. We needed to wait until he showed him face, but it seemed that it wouldn't just be one face that we would be looking for!

Grendel showed himself for the third time at the same field where we first met when he made his first appearance months ago, but this it would different. The third round wouldn't be a 2-1 match but 2-2! The Perfect Master had secretly trained his own apprentice, who had two blasters with 2 sword blades, sticking out in front of the barrel. The handle was flat and had a small dagger at the bottom for quick kills in battle. Shinai took on his brother and I faced this new apprentice named "Blackblade" because of the weapons that he used. Both duels were very equally matched, but this was like no foe I had ever faced in whole life. His left arm and right leg were robot arms and were incredibly strong and powerful. Blackblade cut off my extra arms, and so it was just him and me. As in the previous battle Shinai and Grendel were equal, but Blackblade presented a unique challenge for me since he fought with the same tactics and fought the same way as me! After I landed a heavy blow to my opponent, I knocked away one of his blaster, but he grabbed my staff! I took out my swords and the fight continued.

Shinai tripped, and finally Grendel had him cornered! "Put down your weapon and surrender Yvan or Shinai dies!" he commanded. Shinai signalled not to, but I gave up and handed over my weapons. I put my hands over my head and was about to be cuffed by Grendel when I shocked and stunned him. Grendel was about and the Unbeatable Master easily overtook Blackblade. We took Blackblade to the cells, but took Grendel to the interrogation room. As we had planned, Shinai was put into the room as well, while Grendel was sealed in a chair and wouldn't be able to move until Shinai was done. After a while of arguing and talking, Shinai finally concluded with "Grendel, your my brother and I still believe "Brothers forever and ever" and this still applies today for me and will always, until the end of my days." When Shinai finished, he began to leave, Grendel tried not to, but burst in tears and began to ask for forgiveness from his brother, me and all those whom he might have hurt. I then entered the room and Shinai embraced his brother in his arms in forgiveness. "Because of this great young man, I have learned to forgive all and love all no matter what. Perhaps if not for him, we would still be fighting outside or I would just be ignoring you completely and letting many people get hurt or even die, but God has sent us this man to teach of His love and care for us all." Shinai said. Grendel thanked me for coming to Slugterra and helping him and his brother in this hard time and asked if he could teach in the Academy like his older brother, and his application was immediately accept and put into action by my and Shinai.


End file.
